Mark Paras
Mark Paras was a contestant on Season 15 of Hell's Kitchen. He ranked in 18th place. Personality When he entered the competition, Mark was very confident as it was his dream to win Hell's Kitchen. However, he was a terrible performer, lacking the knowledge and doing the same mistakes over and over during first service, which led to his early elimination. Season 15 Episode 1 When the chefs arrived at Hell's Kitchen, they found out that they had to go to Las Vegas immediately. Arrived there, Mark believed that it was his destiny to win the competition. After participating in a parade, the chefs met Ramsay at the BLT Steak, which was the prize winning restaurant, and they were asked to cook their signature dishes there. During the Signature Dish Challenge, Mark was the third person from the blue team to have his dish judged by Ramsay, and went up against Dannie. He made black mussels with chorizo and tomato broth, it was criticized for being cooked to fuck, and he scored only one point. The blue team eventually won the challenge 24-22, and they were rewarded with a ride on the High Roller, and a VIP night at Drai’s Nightclub. During dinner service, Mark was on the appetizer station with Hassan. At one point, his pizza was burnt on the bottom and later, his risotto was both raw and bland, so he and Eddie were forced to eat it at the chef's table. The blue team lost the service, and they were asked to nominate two people. During deliberation, Mark was considered by Chad and Hassan, but he argued that he was really passionate about cooking and that he could bounce back. Mark was the blue team's first nominee for elimination, with Kevin being the second. During his plea, he disagreed with the idea that both he and Kevin should go home that night, and said that it was a big thing for him to be here. However, when he called it overwhelming, Ramsay reminded him that it was a big thing for everybody else. In the end, he was eliminated for his poor performance on appetizers, and failing to bounce back. During his exit interview, he thought that he would be on top instead of being eliminated, and said that every part of him wanted to be back for the next day. Ramsay's comment: "Mark was a disaster from the start. The best thing I saw from him was his back as he walked out the door." Nomination history Trivia *After his appearance on the show, he appears to be in the kitchen at location unknown. Quotes *"I've dreamed of winning Hell's Kitchen for so long, it's honestly my destiny. But, I never thought my face would ever end up on the Las Vegas Marquee!" *"I'm ready to be here, and I'm ready to show you that I'm here for you. It's a big thing for me to be here, and it's just very overwhelming, Chef." *(After being eliminated) "I didn't expect this at all. I came in thinking that I was gonna be on top, and here I am first to be kicked out. Every part of me wishes I could come back tomorrow, you know. It's hard." Category:Chef Category:Season 15 Category:Californians Category:18th Place